Puppy Power
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Splinter thought being a father to four teenage boys was a chore at times, but when his sons are turned into puppies, the Ninja Master finds out that there are bigger problems than caring for four teenagers.


Chapter 1: A Little Problem

A/N: I know that I really shouldn't be doing another chapter story since I have so many other chapter stories to be doing, but this bunny simply wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to feed it before it bit my leg off. I hope that you enjoy this little tale and while updates probably won't be quick, I'll do my best to keep going with this story as long as I can. And now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: Splinter thought being a father to four teenage boys was a chore at times, but when his sons are turned into puppies, the Ninja Master finds out that there are bigger problems than caring for four teenagers.

Splinter sighed as he sat in the living area. He was waiting for his sons to come home just as he did every single time they went out on patrol. For fourteen years, Splinter had been a proud father and had cared for his sons in the best way he could. He had cherished them and protected them from any harm. But once they turned fifteen, things changed. Suddenly, they were exposed to dangers Splinter had never thought they would be exposed to, and he often regretted giving them permission to go to the surface on that fateful day.

But then he realized that his sons had also done well in their training and had made many good friends along the way. He certainly couldn't begrudge them that.

He put down the book he had been reading and swiveled his ear, hoping to hear his sons' voices as they boasted of their day. He suddenly heard footsteps, but it was of two sets of feet and not six sets that had left for the surface. He tensed, knowing that something had to be wrong and prepared himself for what he would find when the footsteps entered the Lair.

And just like that, Splinter was floored. Coming into the Lair were April O'Neil and Casey Jones, two of his sons' good human friends. However, they were not alone as they both held what were unmistakably puppies in their arms. He looked around to see where his sons were, but he found no trace of them.

Splinter immediately rose from his chair. "Where are my sons?" he demanded.

April flushed under his demanding gaze. "Well, Sensei, we ran into a bit of a problem," she said meekly.

"What sort of problem?" he asked her.

Casey smiled and spoke up next. "Well, Rat Dude, your sons are right here." He held out his arms where the puppies were nestled.

"These are not my sons," Splinter said.

"Actually, they are," April said.

Splinter came closer and first looked at the puppies in April's arms. One was a Golden Retriever and as Splinter looked more closely, he saw that the puppy had eyes that were a familiar blue color.

"Leonardo?" he gasped.

"Yep," April answered. "That's Leo."

Splinter then looked to the second puppy who was a Yorkshire terrier and had Donatello's kind brown eyes.

"And this is Donatello," he said as he gently stroked the young puppy.

Donnie immediately licked Splinter's hand and wagged his tail.

Splinter then turned his attention to the puppies in Casey's arms. One was a Doberman who had Raphael's green eyes while the last one was a Chihuahua with Michelangelo's baby blue eyes. Mikey immediately wagged his tail and whined, causing Splinter to stroke his head reassuringly.

He then turned to the two humans. "How did this happen?" he asked them.

April and Casey went to the living area and sat on the couch with the puppies on their laps. Splinter took his place in his chair, his eyes fixed on the two humans.

"Well, it started out like any other night," April began and then told the tale.

22222

"Just another awesome night for patrol," Raph boasted as he flipped off of a rooftop. "I just hope we get some butts to kick."

"It's not just about kicking butt, Raph," Leo reminded him. "It's also about perfecting our ninja training."

Raph rolled his green eyes. "Why does everything have to be about ninja training with you, Leo?" he grumbled.

Mikey laughed. "Yeah, bro, you gotta lighten up," he teased.

"Hey, I lighten up plenty!" Leo protested.

"If you're talking about that Space Heroes show, that's not lightening up, Leo," Raph told him. "That's called dorking out."

"Yeah, you and Donnie are both alike in that department except his is about all those crazy gadgets he likes to mess with," Casey laughed.

Don glared at Casey. "Well at least I'm not obsessed with chasing down a disc with some stupid stick!" he retorted.

"It's called hockey, Donnie," Casey replied. "You should watch it sometime. It's awesome."

"I'll pass thank you," Donnie told him.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Leo complained. "We're ninjas. We're supposed to be quiet."

"And there he goes again," Raph complained.

"Leo's got a point," April said. "You guys are way too noisy." She was about to say more when she began clutching her head.

"April, what is it?" Leo asked in a concerned voice.

"I sense something," she replied. "Something's not right."

"Is it the Purple Dragons?" Casey asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "No, it's something else," she said and darted to where she had felt the sense. The Turtles followed her and gasped at what they saw. There were Kraang robots everywhere and they were shooing mutagen.

"Not them again!" Raph grumbled. "I thought these guys were done for."

"I guess they still like coming back," Leo answered.

They watched as one of the Kraang shot a human with mutagen and turned it into a dog.

"Dudes, did you just see that?" Mikey gasped.

"Yeah, and that's totally wicked!" Casey exclaimed.

"No, it's not!" April snapped. "They're turning people into dogs!"

"So?" Casey said. "Dogs are cool."

"But they're turning people against their will," April pointed out. "That is NOT cool."

"April's right," Leo said. "We need to stop this and do it fast." He was about to say more when Mkey jumped off the roof with a yell of, "Booyakasha!"

Leo sighed in annoyance. "Guys, we have to have a plan!" he protested.

"Screw that!" Raph said. "Let's kick some butt!" And with that, he leapt off after his younger brother and smashed into a whole group of Kraangdroids.

Leo knew he'd lost his brothers then, so he leapt into the fray along with Donnie, April , and Casey.

"Aww yeah, that's how I do it!" Mikey boasted as he took down three Kraangdroids at once. He was so busy celebrating that he didn't see the Kraangdroid readying his gun and got hit with the mutagen. He yelled as it hit him and then he turned into a Chihuahua.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. With a roar of rage, he turned on the Kraangdroid and charged, but his foot slipped in the mutagen on the ground, causing the Kraangdroid to hit him next. For a split second, all they saw was Raph's form as he fell and then he was on the ground as a Doberman.

"No!" Leo yelled. He also ran at the Kraangdroid and was so focused, he didn't see another one sneaking up on him. Before he could do anything, he was hit and was turned into a Golden Retriever.

"Why am I the last one standing?" Donnie moaned. He hit a few Kraangdroids but was also hit and turned into a Yorkshire terrier.

April and Casey fought hard, but the numbers were too much. April summoned her powers and let out a psychic blast which caused all of the Kraangdroids to go down. She then grabbed Leo and Donnie while Casey grabbed Raph and Mikey.

"Let's go to the Lair," April said. "Master Splinter will know what to do."

22222

"And that's what happened," April concluded.

Splinter stared at the four puppies who were now his sons. "This cannot be happening," he said.

"Don't fret, Master Splinter," Casey soothed. "They're still your sons. They're just wicked cool dogs now. Aren't you?" He started scratching Raph behind the ears, and the puppy began thumping his back leg.

"I suppose all we can do is adapt to this, but we must find a way to fix this," Splinter concluded.

"But how do we do that?" April asked him.

"We will have to concoct a retro-mutagen to revert them back to their original state," Splinter answered. "You will have to go and get some samples of the mutagen so we can create a retro-mutagen."

"But how can we do that?" April asked. "Donnie's the one who knows how to do all of that."

"I am sure Donatello kept some notes," Splinter said. "We can use those and see if they will work in our cause."

"So what should we do with the guys?" Casey asked. "Can I take Raph home with me? I've always wanted a dog."

"No, they will stay in my room with me," declared Splinter.

"It looks like I may have to get some dog food and other things, too," April said.

"That would be wise, but you should go home for now," Splinter said. "I can manage on my own."

April nodded and deposited Leo and Donnie in Splinter's room. Casey did the same with Raph and Mikey. The four puppies sniffed around but then lay down and curled up to go to sleep.

Splinter said goodbye to the humans then went to his room and looked upon his four sleeping sons. Yes, they were definitely different, but they were still his, and he was determined to protect them at any cost and restore them to their true forms no matter what it took. With that last thought, Splinter settled down next to his sons and fell asleep, hoping that the coming days wouldn't be too hard. But as he was to find out, caring for four puppies was going to prove more challenging than caring for four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because who doesn't love the idea of the Turtles as puppies? I know I do, and I can't wait to bring you more of this tale as it unfolds. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
